


Birthdays

by enjolraspermittedit



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthdays, Fluff, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolraspermittedit/pseuds/enjolraspermittedit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Javert's birthday. Him and Valjean spend time reminiscing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic I wrote as a gift for a fellow Valvert shipper, and an amazing friend.

Valjean woke up with his husband wrapped in his arms, still sleeping. He gazed lovingly at Javert and silently crept out of bed to make him breakfast for his birthday.

He pulled pancake mix, bacon, and juice out of the cupboard, trying not to make too much noise. He prepared the food quickly and brought it up to Javert, who was _still_ asleep. That was unlike him, but it was good; he needed his rest. He hardly got much nowadays.

Valjean sat back in bed but did not lay down, instead he reached out and gently stroked his partner's face, causing him to wake up.

Valjean smiled. "Happy birthday."

The inspector's eyes widened. "I seem to have forgotten."

"Just like every year," Jean teased. He pushed the tray onto Javert's lap. "Here."

Javert began to eat his food. "Will Marius and Cosette be coming over today?"

"Presumably so," said the ex-convict. "I believe Courfeyrac may drop by as well."

Javert laughed. "Remember when he came over when we first became a couple, and accidentally fell face-first into our dinner?"

Valjean grinned at the memory. "Yes! You were so mad...but you understood later and forgave him. Besides, that wasn't as bad as the time when we took Marius to the beach."

That day had been a disaster indeed. The two men had decided to take Cosette and Marius to the seashore to celebrate their engagement. Pontmercy had ended up getting stuck in a pool tube and nearly drowning.

"Definitely a vacation him and your daughter will never forget..."

"By far my favorite day with you was your birthday two years ago," Valjean said. They had gotten engaged that day and married on Valjean's birthday. Announcing the news to Cosette had been interesting. She was still under the impression that the two men did not get along; so she was very confused when they had walked to her house together, each man wearing shiny diamond rings on their left hands.

The inspector looked down at his wedding band and reached out for his lover's hand. "I thought for sure that the girl would pass out. She didn't like me at first, I remember. But she tolerates me now, correct?"

"Of _course._ " Valjean kissed his cheek. "She absolutely adores you. As do I."

Javert finished eating and got out of bed. "Would you like to take a walk?"

"I would love it. I'll go get changed and then we can stroll through town. Perhaps I will buy you something."

"No, that's not necessary," Javert protested.

"C'mon, I insist!" Valjean said, dragging him out of the room.

"Maybe..."

"And when it's night, we will stargaze," Valjean suggested.

"Now _that's_ something I would never refuse," Javert said.

Both of them smiling, they walked outside, hand-in-hand.


End file.
